A Visit to Hoenn
by pumpkaboo
Summary: What if Ruby and his mom never moved to Hoenn with Norman? Ruby goes to Hoenn to see his father for the first time in years. He makes new friends and falls in love. MxM. Rating may change. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby awoke to Kiki, his skitty, jumping around on his bed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Kiki, off" he mumbled, throwing the sheets back.

She chirped happily and chased her tail.

Ruby rolled his eyes and got out of bed, pulling his socks up and slipping on slippers. He made his way downstairs, still in a sleep like stupor.

"Good morning" his mom smiled. "What are your plans for today?"

He shrugged and chucked bread in the toaster.

"You have to start doing something with your life."

"I will, I promise."

"You're eighteen soon" she continued. "You need to think about your options."

"Yeah, I know mom."

"Good. Well, I think you should spend some time in Hoenn with your father. You haven't seen him in years."

"Uh-"

"How about we get you a plane ticket for your eighteenth, hm? You can go see your father and travel around Hoenn. You might end up more successful there than you are here."

He rolled his eyes and retrieved his slightly burnt toast. As soon as he did Nana, his poochyena, trotted over, having smelt the food. He sighed and gave her a slice, which she ate contentedly.

He ate the remaining slice and looked at his mother. "So, you want to send me away to dads huh?"

She sighed. "Ruby, it isn't like that."

He shook his head. "Really? Dad didn't even talk to me. Why would I want to go there?"

"Your father would love to see you Ruby."

"I am sure he would."

"Well, how about you call him, huh?"

"Not gonna happen."

His mother picked up the phone and Ruby knew she was calling Norman. He didn't really mind. When he was in his early teens and he turned into a rebellious little shit, she would always get Norman on the phone to straighten him out.

He sat on the bench.

"Down" his mother mouthed.

He pretended not to notice.

"Hi dear" his mother smiled. "Yes, I'm good. It's Ruby. Would you talk to him?"

Ruby groaned audibly. "Really?"

His mother passed him the phone. "Yes and down."

He took the phone off her and slid off the counter. "Hi dad."

"Hey Ruby, how are you?"

"Good thanks dad."

"Good. Listen, I know you probably don't want to, but would you like to come over and spend a week with me?"

Ruby was surprised and a little taken aback. His father never asked him. "Have you been talking to mom?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Me staying over there."

"No, she hasn't mentioned it."

"Hm..."

"So, anyway, how about it? I can even get you a first class plane ticket."

"For real?" Ruby asked skeptically, still not keen on going to Hoenn.

"Of course. Being a Gym Leader has its perks. Why do you think your mom comes over so often?"

"Well..." Ruby hadn't even thought about it. "Dad, I'll come visit you" he decided, kind of a spur of the response.

"Wonderful. I haven't seen you since you were... ten, wasn't it?"

"Twelve" Ruby corrected.

"Long enough."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, how about you fly out the day after your birthday?"

"Sounds good dad."

"Like I said, I would be happy to see you, even if its just for a week."

"Why didn't you ever ask me before?"

"I did. Well, I asked your mother who asked you. Anyway, it's different now. You're eighteen soon. That makes you an adult and responsible for your own decisions."

"Hm... interesting."

Norman chuckled. "It's nice talking to you Ruby. I miss talking to you. Say, you found yourself a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Well, my god friend Birch has a daughter-"

"Sorry dad, I gotta go. Send me the flight details and I'll come see you."

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

"Bye dad." He hung up and put the phone down. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Uh... you didn't tell dad I was... y'know-"

"No dear. That is up to you to tell him."

"Ugh" he groaned. "I am not telling dad I'm gay."

"You don't have to if you don't want too."

"Well, he just started talking me about someone called Birch, his daughter-"

"Oh, Sapphire? She is lovely. A bit of a tomboy. She helps her father with his research... oh, I see... Norman wants you to meet her."

Ruby nodded. "Dad will probably flip out if he finds out" he slumped onto the lounge.

His mother sighed. "Ruby, you really do need to get out of the house and do something... anything. You could study-"

"Mom... just... let me be."

She sighed. "You're not very productive when I do."

He rolled his eyes.

She sat next to him. "Ruby, I want you to know that Norman does love you regardless. What he will be disappointed about is you becoming a shut in. There is no need for that."

Ruby leaned his head on her lap. "Mom... I just don't think I ever want to leave the house."

She sighed. "How about we run short errands together? Get you used to being out? We'll get some groceries tomorrow. Or we could stop by at the Department Store? You can pick out the material you like for a change" she chuckled, ruffling his hair.

He smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Good. You know" she sighed. "I know you worry a lot about what Norman thinks, or might think about you, but don't worry about it."

He sighed, looking up at her. "I know he thinks I am a failure."

"I don't tell him as much about you as you think. He doesn't know that you dropped out of school or Design School. I never told him that you haven't left the house in two years and as you know, I never told him your sexual preference."

Ruby nodded. "I am a failure though... aren't I?"

"Don't think about it like that. It takes everyone time to do what they want... some just take longer."

"Like me." He sat up, Nana jumping up where he had been. "I think I'll run errands with you."

She smiled. "Good. It will be good for you to get out of the house. I'm proud of you."

He smiled and stood up. "Okay."

"If you're going back to your room could you find Rara so I can feed her?"

Ruby nodded. He walked upstairs, finding the small Pokémon wandering around his bedroom. "Rara!" he smiled. "Mom is gonna feed you- whoa!" He chuckled as, at the mention of food, Rara and Kiki had both rushed out the door and downstairs.

He smiled and walked into his room. He really had to sort all of his stuff out. He opened his wardrobe and began sorting through old clothes he'd made. He made a reasonable pile of clothes he no longer wore, leaving only a couple of items left. He bit his lip, trying to decide whether he should donate them or reuse the fabric to make new clothes. It was actually a harder decision than he cared to make at the current time. He placed all the clothes in bags.

Next was his sketch wall. It was a wall above his desk and adjacent to his sewing desk, where he stuck current designs. He hadn't drawn up anything new in over six months. He took the pictures down and filed them away.

Looking back at the clothes he opted with donating them. He carried the bags downstairs.

"Ruby what are these?"

"Old clothes."

"You don't want to keep them?"

"Not really."

She nodded. "Okay. We will take them in tomorrow."

He nodded, sitting down on the lounge next to Nana who lay her head on his lap. He pet her soft fur and turned on the TV. "Hm... the Elite Four are just glorified Gym Leaders" he scowled under his breath.

His mother, having only just heard him, chuckled before continuing on with reading the mail.

He sighed. Before he had started Design School he had attempted to collect the badges, but had given up. "Mom?"

"Mm?"

"Have you seen my hat?"

"Nope. Sorry."

He lay down on the lounge and continued to watch the program. Lance came on the screen.

"How the hell is he still the Champion?" Ruby asked.

His mom chuckled. "Whenever a new Champion gets sick of being the Champion he just takes back over. He is like their substitute."

Ruby raised a brow. "Shame he is an ass-"

"Ruby!" His mom chuckled.

Ruby shrugged. "I'm not lying."

"Well, I haven't met him so I can't side with your viewpoint. Anyway, I have heard he is lovely."

Ruby shrugged. "I just thought he was a little arrogant."

"Well, maybe he has matured since then. Weren't you only young when you met him?"

"One would hope so. And I was eleven."

She sighed. "Well, sorry to break it to you but you can't like everyone. Just like I am sure there are people who don't like you."

"Half my high school" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Pfft, who wouldn't like me?" he joked.

His mom smiled. "I have no idea."

Ruby rolled his eyes. "I do. Dad."

"Ruby! No way on Earth. He has always loved you. Even though he is in Hoenn he has always provided for us-"

"Well, really, that money would have been for you."

"My goodness. Getting out of the house will be good for you."

He shrugged. "I won't be going without my hat."

She groaned. "Instead of watching people you don't like on TV, perhaps you should look for it."

He sighed and stood up. "Okay."

"Good."

He plodded upstairs, falling onto the bed. "So bored."

"Find your hat then" his mom said, leaving a letter next to him. "This once is addressed to you."

He nodded and picked up the letter, carefully opening it. "Huh. They want me back at Design School" he chuckled half-heartedly.

This was probably the twelfth letter they'd sent him regarding reapplying/finishing. He scrunched it up and tossed it at the bin, missing by a foot. He sighed and rolled into his side, looking away from the bin.

Kiki jumped onto the bed, rubbing her face against his. He smiled and petted her while she purred.

"Maybe I do need to get out... have my own adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

Norman has sent Ruby his travel itinerary as expected. First class seat to Hoenn. He had kind of started packing his bag. He still wasn't leaving for another few days.

His mother looked at him from across the dining table. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"But you'll be eighteen."

"So?"

She sighed. "If there is something you want please tell me. I am stumped on what to get you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Please don't complain if you get nothing."

"I wouldn't dare."

She smiled. "Good."

He finished eating.

"Just so you know, I am disappointed that you didn't come to the department store with me."

Ruby rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

"I just wanted you to know that I would have liked your company."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes I don't think you do."

He sighed. "Whatever." He walked upstairs when the doorbell rang. He looked down from the stairs to see someone he didn't expect.

"Ruby, Gold is here to see you."

"I'm busy."

"Since when?"

He could hear Gold chuckle. "I'll go up and see him.

"No worries."

Ruby looked down the stairs at him, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you. Uh... how have you been? Haven't seen you around for a while."

"I don't want to talk to you. Why did you even come by?"

"Just wanted to say hi. I remembered that your birthday is in two days and I am in town so-"

"Okay, well, you said hi, so now you can leave." He started walking up the stairs when Gold's hand made it's way to his lower back. "What-?" he felt outraged. He slapped Gold's hand away. "Hey!"

"I haven't said it. Not properly. And I wanted to talk to you about-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can you go?"

Gold sighed. "Ruby, I am sorry for what I did, okay? I am. And I want you to know that. I feel awful, but I knew you wouldn't want to see me so I just didn't come around."

"Gold, its been two years. Why now? Really, two years is a long time to wait for an apology."

"I didn't think you'd accept it."

"I'm still not going to."

He groaned. "Ruby, please -"

"Are you still seeing her?"

"Huh?"

"Crys."

Gold nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Good. You two are good together."

He held Ruby's hand. "Its just important that... you know that I care about you."

Ruby rolled his eyes.

"And I know what I did was a dumb mistake."

"It was really stupid. It hurt, you know."

"Yeah... I do. And that is why I wanted to say sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Ruby felt like saying yes just to get rid of Gold, but he knew he would be mad at the older teen for as long as it took him to get over him. "Why did you do it?" he asked instead.

"I don't know. I know that sounds stupid, but... I wish... that it turned out different. I hoped that we could still be friends. And I still want that. I have wanted to talk to you before. I walked past your house more times than I could count... but I... I did stop by once. Your mom told me you went to Design School."

Ruby nodded.

"How is it?"

"I dropped out."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Sorry. Look, I'm sorry I screwed up our relationship. I am. Okay? I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. And I'm so sorry."

Ruby looked away. Gold was pissing him off.

"I get it, it was a bad time. You were in school, I was travelling around Johto... but don't get me wrong I loved you."

"Then why did you cheat on me and humiliate me? I don't even want to look at you."

"Ruby!" he groaned, exasperated. "The moment I saw you in the diner down the road... I thought you were so beautiful. I really did. Then when I spoke to you my heart was beating crazy fast because I thought you were the most beautiful person in the world. Well, besides me" he added, half joking.

"And Crys" Ruby sneered. "Just leave."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that me and Crys were an item."

"And that you arranged a date with her for the same time and place that you had arranged with me. Really fucking classy. I really hate you. I'm sorry. I feel sick just looking at you. I can't believe I slept with you." He shuddered. "I can't believe I loved you. I am so glad I am going away in a couple of days."

"Wh-where are you going?" Gold asked, seemingly hurt by Ruby's words.

"None of your business."

Gold nodded. "I understand."

"I would really like it if you didn't come by again. I don't even want to look at you." He pulled his hand from Gold's, unaware it was still there, and walked upstairs.

A few minutes later his mom walked in. "Ruby?" She said softly.

"Mm?"

"Can we talk?"

He nodded.

"I... I heard what you and Gold were taking about."

He groaned.

"I didn't realise that he was the one who broke your heart. I also didn't know that you had..." she paused.

Ruby looked at her and saw she was blushing.

"I didn't realise you had sex with him."

Ruby blushed. "Oh... right..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe not embarrass me by bringing that up?"

"Sorry. But now I understand why you were so sad."

He sighed. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

"No."

He sighed. "I think it is."

"Well, at least you know going away will be good for you. Get away from Johto for a while."

He nodded. "Can we... maybe go out for lunch for my birthday? I don't want any presents."

She nodded. "Of course we can do that."

"Thanks mom."

...

Ruby didn't feel any different once he turned eighteen. He was awoken by Kiki chasing her tail on the bed as usual. He walked downstairs, almost tripping over Rara in his sleep-like state and had Nana beg for his toast, which he obliged.

"Good morning" his mom smiled. "Happy birthday!"she hugged him and kissed him.

"Thanks mom" he smiled.

She held his face in her hands and stood back to look at him. "I am so proud of you. You're eighteen and you will be going overseas and... I just know you will do so much. I love you Ruby."

He smiled. "I love you too mom."

"And I know you said you didn't want anything, but... well, I just couldn't help myself." She passed him a wrapped box.

"Mom, you shouldn't have."

She waved her hand dismissingly. "It's fine."

He smiled and unwrapped the present.

"I had your passport updated from the time you didn't go to Hoenn and your travel papers organised."

He smiled. "Thank you so much!" He hugged her. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Also this too." She passed him another small box.

He opened it and looked at the nice red leather bag identification tag and small matching toiletries bag. "Its really nice" he breathed, admiring the perfect stitching and craftsmanship. Thank you."

She smiled."That's okay. Seeing that you like it so much makes this worth it."

"It's perfect. Thank you." He hugged her. "Its perfect."

She smiled. "I am so glad. I guess the real question is where do you want to go for lunch?"

He smiled. "I haven't thought about it. Everywhere here serves nice food."

She nodded. "True. How about we head to the café you used to like? The newer one down from the Pokémon Center."

He nodded. "Sounds great."

...

Ruby was happy to be out of the house again. It was nice, but he still felt overly cautious that someone would know about his embarrassing relationship with Gold. He remembered how he had been laughed at and made fun of when he had turned up that day at the diner to find Gold and Crystal together. He still considered it the worst moment of his life. Silver, one of Gold's friend, had actually taken pity on him and walked him home. He hadn't known who Silver was, even though he and Gold had been together for almost six months by that point, he hadn't remembered Gold mention him. Apparently they were close though.

Ruby looked around Goldenrod, realising how different it looked. Things had definitely changed for the better. The City seemed brighter and cleaner than he remembered. Even the air felt cleaner, crisper. He breathed in deeply and exhaled, his mother chuckling at him.

"I told you that you should go outside" she chuckled.

He nodded, definitely feeling refreshed. He hadn't even remembered much about what life was like outside. "I think I want to get back into training" he said softly.

His mother smiled. "You can achieve anything you want. All you have to do is start somewhere."

He smiled. "That is true" he agreed.

Ruby chose to sit outside at the café, it was such a beautiful day, and he was glad he was outside to feel it, not just look through a window and see it.

In fact, he was so happy that he couldn't get the stupid grin off his face. "Mom, I'm having the best day" he admitted. "This is... great. I doubt know what to say. Thank you."

She smiled. "You're most welcome. I am glad that the day before you leave is going so well. It makes me so happy."

He smiled. "I can't believe tomorrow I go to Hoenn. I have never been overseas... I mean, Kanto isn't really counted, right? I mean, it's literally next door."

She chuckled. "I think you're right about that."

Soon meals were ordered and arrived out at the table. They sat in silence throughout the meal, and eventually returned home.

Ruby lay in his bed, feeling like he may be slipping into a food coma, surrounded by his Pokémon who knew today was a lazy day. Nana rested her head on his arm, Kiki curled up on his left side and Rara lay on the pillow above Nana.

He wasn't going to lie. He was truly happy for the first time in months, perhaps even years.


	3. Chapter 3

A Visit to Hoenn ch.3

The drive to the airport was long and quiet. Neither Ruby or his mother spoke. That fact that he was leaving for Hoenn just felt so real, now that the day was finally here.

His mother parked the car at the airport. Ruby stepped into the cool morning air, grabbing his bag out of the trunk.

"I'll walk you in" his mother said, holding his arm.

He smiled. "Okay. No crying" he teased.

"Don't tell me not what to do" she sighed.

He smiled. "You can do whatever you want then" he said as they walked inside.

"I know you're only going for a week, but I will miss you" his mom smiled sadly. "I shouldn't worry. You are an adult now after all."

Ruby smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm out of the house at least."

"I am proud of you." She pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you. You be good now."

"I will. Promise. I'll call you when I get there."

"Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for this. I mean... if you hadn't called dad that day" he shrugged. "Well, I'll see you when I get back."

"As long as you call, I'll be okay."

He smiled. "I promise." He walked to the check in line and stood behind a few other people.

This was it. This was the moment he never thought would happen. One, he was leaving the house, two, he was invited by his father to go to Hoenn and three, he would be catching an airplane, first class too, to get there.

He smiled broadly, waving goodbye to his mom for the last time as he made his way to the front of the line. After his suitcase had been checked in he walked through to the next area. He looked at his boarding pass and made his way to gate three.

The airport wasn't huge, but then again it served as the Kanto-Johto airport. It was big enough to have several flights out a day to all destinations, and plenty of arriving flights too.

Waiting for his flight was a lot more boring than he thought it would be. He shifted in his seat, looking at his watch again for the time. There was still well over an hour until boarding. He sighed and curled his legs up to his chest. Then he realised he hadn't grabbed his pokémon. He'd left their pokéballs on the kitchen counter. He groaned. So inconvenient. The was no way his mom could get home and bring them here in time. He leaned his forehead on his knees. "Damn" he murmured.

The hour passed really quickly. He was surprised, but he was also nervous. He boarded the plane. Several people were already sitting down. He looked at his seating number again, and quickly found his seat. He frowned at the man who was taking up the walking space between the seats with long legs. He would ask the man to move, but he appeared to be deep in sleep already, eye mask on and blanket pulled up to his chin, his mouth open slightly.

He sighed and carefully stepped over the mans legs. He relaxed into his chair and smiled. He had never been on a plane before, so the excitement was almost too much for him.

Soon enough the plane left after a handy safety speech from the flight crew. Ruby smiled to himself as he calmed down a little. So, it would be a two hour flight, weather seemed perfect. Good! That was some great reassurance from the captain!

He looked around the cabin. It seemed quiet. A lot of people seemed to be sleeping, or in the process of falling asleep. He gathered that they were people who flew often and thought it was boring.

He wondered, besides sleeping, what other people did on their flight. Two hours wasn't really a long time in the grand scheme of things, but sleeping didn't seen too productive, but then it was better than doing nothing, which he was currently doing.

An hour into the flight he really needed to use the bathroom. The only escape was past the long legged man. He frowned and stood up, and, as carefully as he could, made his way past him. He sighed in relief and made his way to the bathroom.

The way back wasn't as easy.

"_We will be expecting some turbulence, please remain seated with seatbelts on_."

Ruby almost panicked until he realised that none of the flight attendants were rushing him. He walked over to his seating row and went to step over the mans legs when the plane hit the turbulence and he tripped at the same time on his shoelace, falling sideways onto the sleeping mans lap.

"Whoa!" the man, now awake, gasped and sat up straight. He slipped the eye mask up and looked at Ruby, who was now blushing as red as his namesake.

"I am s-so sorry" Ruby stammered, quickly getting up and sitting in his seat and doing up the seatbelt.

The man actually chuckled. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ruby nodded. He was glad the man wasn't angry at him, cause the man was actually quite attractive. He could feel his bush deepen. "I'm fine, thank you" he managed. "I am sorry for falling on you, the turbulence-"

"It's okay" the man smiled. "Don't worry about it. Please. My name is Steven" he held out his hand.

"Ruby" Ruby smiled, shaking his hand. Steven's hand was warm, calloused and bigger than his. Ruby's hands were, in his own mind, embarrassingly petite.

Steven smiled. "Are you from Johto?" he asked. "You don't speak with a Hoenn dialect."

"Yeah, Goldenrod. I'm from Johto." _Why of all times can you not make sense_! he internally berated himself.

Steven nodded. "Nice city. I spent a few days there last year. I was in Kanto this year."

"What for?" Ruby asked curiously, and also since Steven didn't mind talking to him.

Ruby had been to Kanto. He had caught the bullet train with Gold when they'd been together. They spent the day in Saffron. There was also a time where his mother had taken him to the Safari Zone when he was little to have a look at the Pokémon.

"I had a business conference, but I took a few days off around that to go caving. I'm a stone collector" he explained, smiling.

Ruby nodded. "That sounds interesting."

Ruby didn't know if he had picked the right words or not, because Steven started talking all about rocks and stones and caves. He started talking about different types of rocks, and where the best place to find them was. He also talked about his collection at home.

"One day" Steven smiled. "I would like to open a free of charge museum so I can display my stones and get other people interested in them."

Ruby, who had almost fallen asleep during Steven's eloquent speech on rocks, nodded. "That would be awesome Steven."

"I am glad you think so" he smiled. "So, what do you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Dropped out of Design School. I wanted to design clothes" he shrugged.

"Why did you drop out?"

"Personal reasons."

Steven nodded. "Sorry."

"That's okay. It was dumb of me to let it get to me. I wished... I wished I had just said no." He sighed.

Steven opened his bag and pulled out a business card. "I would like to see you again. How long are you in Hoenn for?"

Ruby blushed and took the card.

_President Steven Stone_

_Devon Corporation, Rustboro, Hoenn_

He had heard of the company somewhere, perhaps it was in a magazine or newspaper.

"A week. I'm in Hoenn for a week."

Steven nodded. "Well, I would like to think you'll have time to see me. Sorry for being so forward."

"No... not at all. Thank you... I hope I see you too."

"Where are you staying?"

"Littleroot. That's where my dads house is. He is a Gym Leader."

"You're father... who is it, may I ask?"

"Norman. He works at Petalburg."

Steven chuckled. "I should have known. My goodness, you do look like him."

"You know my dad?" He asked, looking back at the business card.

"I do. I was the Champion of the Elite Four for quite some time."

Ruby's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. He may have to take back that comment about the Elite Four being glorified Gym Leaders simply because Steven was handsome and seemed really kind.

Steven raised a brow, a smile appeared on the corners of his lips. "What are you thinking?"

"I am currently taking back all the shit I said about the Elite Four."

Steven chuckled. "You don't have to."

"Okay, maybe I won't then" he chuckled. He looked at Steven. "I am really glad I got this seat, you know."

Steven smiled. "I am glad you did too. I enjoy that you are the only person who hasn't sat next to me and, well, to put it frankly, annoyed me."

"Oh-"

"Don't worry, its usually people who recognize me as Steven Stone, the ex-Champion of Hoenn and people will try and talk to me about how to win against the Elite Four or ask me for a battle. I know its rude to tell them no, but... I don't battle... well, I should say, since I've been the President of Devon, I just don't have the time like I used to. Of course I will still battle friends of mine and the Elite Four too, just to keep my pokémon in shape, but..." he sighed. "Being President of Devon isn't all its cracked up to be."

Ruby nodded. "I guess it would be a lot of hard work."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is. But, this is what I was born to do, so I do the best I can."

Ruby frowned. It seemed a lot of hard work, but being born to take over a company seemed ridiculous.

Steven smiled. "So, do you still design clothes?"

"I don't just design clothes, I make them too" he smiled. "All the clothes I wear, I made" he added proudly.

Steven seemed impressed. "Hm... perhaps you could make me something. Could I ask that? I will pay you well."

"Of course." Ruby was so excited. Being the one to design _and_ tailor make clothes for Steven Stone would be amazing! He seemed to be a ridiculously well-known person in Hoenn, that could help get Ruby's name out there as a serious designer. Maybe. Hopefully.

"I would like two suits, tailored however you would like, and whatever colour you would like. I could also like something more... sturdy, heavy duty or whatever. For when I go caving."

Ruby nodded. "Well, I do hope we can catch up soon, so I can get your measurements. Wait a second..." He reached into his backpack and pulled out the tape measure. "I can get them now."

Steven grinned. "Okay." Steven stood up.

Ruby grabbed a pen and started taking measurements, scribbling them down on his arm. "Well, looks like I have my first customer" he chuckled. He was not going to admit that he had previously made clothes for pokémon, including the lady down the road who'd commissioned him to make jackets for her zigzagoon more than once.

Steven smiled. "I am really happy that you mentioned that you designed clothing as I was looking to order more suits."

"I'm glad I mentioned it! I feel so inspired" Ruby admitted. "Thank you for the opportunity. Um... when did you want them by?"

Steven thought hard about it. He sighed, frowned and then looked back at Ruby. "Well, I would like to the the first suit before you leave, but if you can't, please let me know. Otherwise in the next month for the other two. My current suits are a little worse for wear, I have to admit."

"I'm sure they're not that bad" he offered, at the same time trying to figure out how he would sew the suit in a week without his trusty sewing machine.

"My favourite is. I had my secretary sew a patch over the elbow and some of the stitching around the shoulder..." he sighed. "I don't know why I like the suit so much, but its comfortable, and was one of my first suits ever."

Ruby nodded. "Do you think you could describe it to me. So I can get a feel for what your style is?"

"I can do one better. How about you come by mine tomorrow? I will pick you up from Littleroot?"

"Okay!" he agreed. "On one condition" he quickly added.

"Anything."

"I will need a sewing machine."

"I will buy you one."

Ruby's mouth dropped open. "A-are you sure? I mean-"

"Well, they do say invest in a nice suit, I suppose this is what they mean" he smiled.

Ruby smiled back. Gosh Steven was so charming.

The plane started is descent.

"Oh! It's Hoenn" Ruby gasped.

Steven chuckled. "That over there" he pointed over to the window. "That is Mossdeep. It's where I live."

"Whoa! What is that big building?"

"The Mossdeep Space Center."

"Oh. Cool."

The plane landed at New Mauville.

"New Mauville was going to be a development for a new City" Steven explained. But instead of travelling by boat to everywhere, they decided to turn New Mauville into an airport."

"Wow."

Steven stood up. "Well, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

Steven frowned. "Um, I thought I was picking you up-"

"Oh! The suit! Yep, I remember! I'm sorry, I forgot cause..." he shrugged. "Just landing is exciting." What was he going to tell his father? How was he going to tell him? He met Steven on the plane and just decided that he would hang out with the older man? Well, that was the truth, so he was sure it would be easier...

As they disembarked the plane, Steven touched Ruby's arm. "You are okay for tomorrow, right?" he confirmed.

Ruby nodded. "I think it should be fine."

"Norman is picking you up, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I will talk to him. We can sort something out."

"Okay" Ruby nodded. He wasn't sure how this would work out, but he hoped that it would.

They collected their bags and walked through to the exit.

"Ruby!"

"Dad?" He looked around and saw Norman over near a café. "Dad!" He grinned, rushing over.

"Hey!" Norman smiled, pulling Ruby into a hug. "I'm glad you came."

"Thank you for inviting me."

Norman looked up and saw Steven standing there. "Steven Stone, hello."

"Hi Norman. I must say you have a wonderful son. We have been talking on the plane and I was hoping it would be okay if we caught up tomorrow."

Ruby didn't think that would sit too well with his father. Steven was way too forward with that.

Norman frowned. He looked from Steven, to Ruby whose face bore a pleading smile. Norman had a strange feeling about this he didn't want to admit it, but there was something that seemed off. However, he pushed it from his mind and nodded. "I guess so, yeah."

"Thank you so, so much!" Ruby grinned, hugging his dad. He smiled at Steven. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I will come get you around nine."

Ruby nodded. "I'll see you then."

Steven walked outside where he released a bird pokémon. It swiftly vanished from sight.

Ruby looked at Norman. "Thank you."

He frowned. "What would you be doing with Steven?" he asked.

"I am making him clothes."

His frown depended. "Clothes, hm?"

"Don't you believe me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I do." He walked outside. "I'm having Winona pick us up. She wants to have a meeting with me."

"Winona?"

He nodded. "She is another Gym Leader."

Ruby nodded. "So, is like a Gym Leader meeting?"

Norman nodded. "Yes. I guess you could say its like an appraisal. She tells me how I'm going in the grand scheme of things."

Ruby nodded. "Okay."

Normal finally smiled again. "It's really great to see you again."

"Yeah, it is."

A sudden gust blew Ruby back a little. He shielded his eyes from the dust. "Wh-?" He gathered it must have been Winona. If she was giving them a lift back to Littleroot, he guessed she had bird type pokémon.

"Norman, hi" she said rather curtly. She looked at Ruby. "You must be his son, Ruby, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you." She pet the Pokémon that she had flown in on, and released a second one. "Skarmory will take you both home."

Ruby looked at the pokémon. It looked just like the one Steven had flown away on. Skarmory, was it? He had never heard of that pokémon, but then he hadn't seen the pokémon Winona had flown in on either. He looked at the large blue pokémon seemingly surrounded by fluffy clouds.

"Well, lets get going, shall we?" Winona said. "The sooner we get your appraisal done, the sooner you can spend time with Ruby." She climbed. back on her pokémon.

Norman climbed onto Skarmory, pulling Ruby up to sit in front of him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ruby asked, his heart racing.

Norman chuckled. "Yes."

Ruby leaned back into Norman, feeling nervous. Would the two of them be too heavy for the steel bird? Would it be able to make the trip?

It flapped it wings, hastily taking off.

Ruby gasped, feeling the cold air rush over his body, through his clothes, a stark contrast to the humidity present at ground level.

It felt like it took no time at all to land back on the ground. Ruby felt lightheaded. That was when he realised this was how Steven intended to pick him up. He gasped. "No" he murmured.

Norman looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah... Yeah..." He took his bag from Norman.

"Your room is upstairs" he smiled, opening the door to the house. "I'll show you around soon, but feel free to look around."

Ruby nodded. He dragged his bag up the stairs, feeling tired even though it wasn't possible for him to be jetlagged. There was hardly a difference in time zones.

He walked into the room and smiled. It was already set up. A bed, desk, chair and laptop. He looked at the clock, realising that the time wasn't set. He looked at his watch and set the clock. He smiled and put the clock back on the wall. "Perfect." He looked around the room at the rest of the room. It reminded him of his room back home. Perhaps his mother had based it off that...

He could hear Winona discussing with Norman about complaints she had about him, namely, the amount of challengers that failed to beat him and get the gym badge. He stepped onto the landing of the staircase, crouching down to listen.

His father sighed. "Do you expect me to just hand out the badge to unworthy opponents?"

She sighed. "No, it isn't like that."

"Well, what you trying to tell me? I am so confused. I believe that the point of being a gym leader is to truly test your opponents worth. I apologise that none of them can beat me, and the standards I have with training and battling pokémon."

Winona nodded. "I understand your point. But trainers have given up their dreams of being pokémon trainers after leaving your gym."

"May I say something?" Ruby asked, popping up from behind the stairwell.

Winona looked surprised.

Norman bit his lip.

Winona looked from Norman, back to Ruby. "Of course you can."

He walked down the stairs. "Thank you."

She nodded.

"My dad is right. The idea of a gym leader is to test the opponent. I know first hand. I wanted to try and get the badges from Johto, but I gave up for different reasons... but all of the gym leaders I did meet all showed me that the most important thing is to not give up and train until you can get better. No one is perfect, not one pokémon team or type is perfect, but you have to utilize the best parts of your pokémon to help you win. People who give up because they can't beat a leader, or my dad, or whoever, they don't deserve to complain. They are just taking the easy way out cause they are failures."

Norman smiled. "That's the Ruby I know."

Winona looked at Norman. "Well, your son is a lot like you. I'll give him that." She stood up. "Well, I just thought I'd followed up on the complaints, but I see that its already under control." She looked at Ruby. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

She looked at Norman. "I will see you later." She walked outside, releasing the blue cloud bird again.

Norman looked at Ruby. "I didn't think you'd have such an opinion.

Ruby shrugged. "I didn't either."

Norman chuckled. "Thank you."

Ruby looked at him. "For?"

"Agreeing with me."

Ruby shrugged. "I guess I have the same view as you."

"So, may I ask, why didn't you finish collecting gym badges?"

"Well, I didn't take really want to challenge the league, so that wasn't what I set out to do. It was more like, mom, I'm bored, be back later."

Norman chuckled. "Well, I don't mind what you want to do in regards to collecting badges or battling. How are your Pokémon anyway?"

"They are good. But I accidentally left them at home" he sighed.

"Well, if you would like a Pokemon while you're here, and of course to take back with you, my friend Professor Birch has Pokémon, he would be more than glad to arrange that."

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

Norman nodded. "No pressure, just because you already have pokémon. Anyway, Birch and his daughter will be coming over for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Sure is."

"Great. I think you and Sapphire will get a long well."

Ruby nodded. He chewed his lip absent-mindedly.

"You okay? You want to talk about something?"

"Uh... are you trying to set me and Sapphire up?"

"I would like you two to be friends."

Ruby nodded. "Okay, it's just that..." he sighed. There was no way he could tell Norman. Or maybe he could tell him, what was the worst that could happen? Norman would send him home. That was it. Nothing serious. The truth is incredibly simple. "Dad I'm gay."

Norman didn't look mad or angry, he hardly seemed surprised at all. "I... I thought you might have been. I mean... there is nothing wrong with it of course, but the signs were there. Design school, changing subjects when I brought up Sapphire the other day on the phone... I'm sorry I assumed you were straight. I am. I hadn't seen you in ages-"

"Dad, you don't have to explain yourself, you're fine. Really."

Norman nodded and hugged Ruby. "You know I love you no matter what, right?"

"I know."

He smiled. "Well, thanks for being honest with me."

"I wanted to be. I was... worried you'd be angry with me. I thought you'd send me home."

Norman shook his head. "There is no way I'd send you off over that" he chuckled.

"Thanks dad."

"Do you really think I'm that heartless?"

"Well, no, I don't... I don't see you often enough to say something like that."

"I'm sorry I never made much of an effort."

"I didn't either" Ruby said, taking a seat. "I just…" he shrugged.

"You had your own things to do. I am glad we can see each other now."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it's really good" he smiled. He felt so relaxed. More relaxed than he had in years. "I feel really happy" he admitted.

"Good. I am glad" Norman smiled.

"I just feel like… I wanted to come here and work everything out. I wanted to mend our relationship, spry out my own problems and… actually get out and seem the world. I guess mom mentioned that I am a shut in?" he asked, not wanting to make eye contact.

"She did. I didn't want to bring it up unless you did."

He nodded. "Just so dumb. Like… I wish I could re do my last several years." He shrugged. "Guess I just have to move forward."

Norman nodded. "I know… that I haven't been in your life that much, but if there is something you want to talk about, I'm here for you."

"I know dad. Thanks."

"I'll start on dinner."

Ruby nodded. "Did you want any help?"

"How about you go and have a look around town."

"Okay… you sure you didn't want help?"

"I'll be right. I know my way around the kitchen. Kind of" he joked, adding a small smile.

Ruby chuckled.

"Just come back in an hour or so. That is when Birch and Sapphire will be over."

"Okay." He walked back outside. The town was small, the total opposite of Goldenrod. He was excited to explore though, Hoenn felt like the total opposite of Johto.

* * *

AN: Whoa, such a long chapter, I kind of went on a bit of a rant I think, whew…

I have split this chapter in half cause its way longer than I thought it would be. It seems a little disjointed, sorry! U_U

I'm also working on said chapter, I haven't been well lately so it's probably gonna be a while. Sorry! (That's if anyone is still reading haha.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby walked around pretty aimlessly, he didn't know what was in the town, but pretty soon he came across Professor Birch's laboratory. He wondered if the man would be in there. Curiosity got the better of him amd he opened the door, peering through. He could see the outline of a man in a white coat at the far end of the room. He was sure that would be Professor Birch. He opened the door a little further, causing a squeak to echo through the quiet room. He flinched at the noise.

Birch looked around. "Hi there" he smiled. "Come in, don't be shy."

Ruby looked around outside before stepping in.

Birch raised a brow. "You must be Ruby. You look just like Norman. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Are you here for a pokémon?"

"I have-"

"I am aware, Norman told me you were quite the trainer when you were younger."

"Oh yeah" he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I don't battle anymore."

"What do you do?"

"I was studying" he said vaguely, almost wishing he hadn't bothered stopping by. Well, perhaps he wished he hadn't been caught.

Birch smiled. "You don't need a starter, do you?"

"No… I don't think so… No, I don't."

"If you change your mind let me know. Would you like to know a little about Hoenn's starters?"

"Sure" Ruby said, knowing the professor was keen to geek out a little.

"Over here" he said, looking at the pokéball. "This is Treecko." He passed the ball to Ruby. "Grass type-"

"Dad, I'm back!"

They both looked at the entrance where a girl was standing. It had to be Sapphire. Ruby wasn't aware of another daughter.

"Ruby?" she asked, surprised.

"You know… of course, dad told you I was coming."

"Nah, I recognized you from when we were little" she chuckled.

"I've met you before?"

"Course you have" she laughed. "Am I really that forgettable?"

"No, I don't know… I didn't know I knew you."

"We were like, five or something so it was like years ago" she shrugged. She looked at her father and passed him a few papers. "My research."

"You're a Professor too?" Ruby asked.

"Studying" she smiled back.

He nodded. "That must be fun."

"It's amazing" she smiled. "You should join us sometime. I mean, you're here for a while aren't you?"

"A week."

"Oh, I thought it was longer" she shrugged. "Ah well. I am sure if you wanted to you could spare some time to join us."

"I would like to" he smiled.

"Cool, how about tomorrow morning?"

"I have plans."

She raised a brow. "You do?"

"Yeah, I met this man called Steven on the flight here and I am making him clothes." After he said it he thought he could have made it sound less weird, but Sapphire didn't even seem to care about how it sounded.

"You met Steven Stone?"

Ruby nodded. "You know him?"

"Of course I know him. He helped me years ago. I haven't seen him for a while, but I hear he is President of Devon now."

"Did you train with him?"

"He helped me beat the regions villainous teams."

"What? You have a Team here too?"

"Yep. Two. Well, we had two, now there isn't either. Team Magma and Team Aqua."

"We had Team Rocket in Johto. A guy I knew helped with getting rid of them…" he shrugged.

She frowned. "You don't like him?"

"Eh, it's… complicated."

She nodded. "Sorry. So, what other days are you free?"

"Uh… I don't know if dad has any plans or anything" he admitted.

"Well Sapphire, you can ask Norman when we go over for dinner tonight" Birch said to her, setting her research papers on the desk.

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Ruby. "Well, I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tonight."

Ruby nodded. "I'll see you soon."

Sapphire looked at her watch and chuckled. "I will. I didn't realise how late it was getting."

Birch nodded. "You're quite right." He looked at Ruby. "I guess I will have to head home and get ready too" he added.

"I'll walk you out" Sapphire said, looking back at Ruby.

"Thanks."

"If you want a starter just let me know at dinner" Birch called out.

"Thank you-"

Sapphire closed the door. "Well, how have you been?" she asked.

"Good."

"That's good. You look pretty much the same as you did before" she chucked. "You're still wearing that hat too."

He touched the hat. "Yeah… it's just habit" he shrugged.

She nodded. She looked across at the house just across from his. "Well, I am gonna keep going. I'll see you in a bit."

He nodded. "Okay. Bye."

She smiled and waved before walking back to her house.

He walked back to his, realising how quiet this town was. At Goldenrod there were people walking around no matter want time of the day, or night, it was.

"Ruby, you're back?"

"Yeah. I saw Professor Birch and Sapphire."

"Good. I presume they will be over soon?"

"Yeah. I am just going to shower before they get here."

Norman nodded. "No worries. Towels are in the cupboard across from the bathroom."

"Thanks." Ruby walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He could tell his mom stayed here quite often, the whole linen cupboard was perfectly sorted by item and colour. He shook his head and walked across to the bathroom.

…

"Good evening Norman!" ginned Birch, walking through the front door.

"Just cause you know him doesn't mean you can break the door down dad" Sapphire mumbled.

"I'm used to it" Norman smiled.

Sapphire sighed. "Has it really come to that?"

Ruby smiled and sat down at the table.

"So your wife isn't coming tonight?" Norman asked, looking at Birch.

"No, she is spending a few days at the hot springs."

"Hot springs?" Ruby asked.

Sapphire nodded. "Yep. They are amazing" she smiled. "Maybe we should go sometime."

"That would be nice" Ruby smiled.

"I am glad you two are getting along so well" Norman said. "Ruby was a bit of a shut-in back home."

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Dad-"

Birch nodded. "Well, Sapphire will fix that. She loves adventure and the outdoors."

Sapphire smiled and sat next to Ruby. "So, what days are you free?"

"The day after tomorrow." He looked at Norman for his answer.

Norman nodded. "Whatever days he is busy I will work around it. I am glad he that he will be spending time outdoors with someone."

"Aw, that's nice Norman" Sapphire smiled. "I will be happy to spend time with him."

"I am glad you two are getting along so well" he beamed.

"Ah, so you do smile Norman?" Birch joked.

"It's where Ruby gets his face from, unfortunately" Norman sighed.

"Stop talking like I'm not here" Ruby sighed.

"I'm still not used to seeing you" Norman joked.

"Ha. Funny."

Sapphire chuckled. "Aw you two."

Ruby rolled his eyes. "Okay, what's for dinner?"

"Something delicious, I hope" Norman replied.

Ruby frowned. "Wait-"

"Sounds great Norman" said Birch, rubbing his hands together.

"How can you say that when he didn't even give a proper answer?" Ruby asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I smell miso, so that's okay with me" Sapphire smiled.

Ruby nodded. "Fair point."

"And that is definitely a packet for udon noodles there" Birch pointed out.

"Okay. You all win" he sighed.

Sapphire frowned. "Dad, I'm sure they are soba-"

"Udon. Promise" Norman said quickly, setting the meals down. "I was going to cook other dishes, but they didn't quite turn out" he admitted.

Ruby looked at him. "I don't think you are supposed to admit that" he sighed, looking at the bowl of udon noodles.

"Well, don't worry about the other dishes, this is delicious!" Sapphire smiled.

"Sorry that she has already started eating" Birch chuckled.

"We are here for dinner" Sapphire stressed.

Ruby started eating, enjoying her logic.

"Well, let me know what you think" Norman smiled, eating his owm.

"It's really good dad. Tastes like moms."

"It is her recipe. She is a great cook."

Ruby nodded. "She is."

Sapphire looked at Norman. "Well, this is great, what do you think dad?"

Birch nodded. "It's good. You have definitely been practising."

"Ha, yeah, I have" Norman admitted.

Sapphire looked at Ruby. "So, will you be busy tomorrow night?"

"I'm not sure" he admitted.

She nodded. "I think we should go to the hot springs in two days, I think it's supposed to be great weather for it" she smiled.

He nodded. "Sounds great. I am really excited. There aren't any hot springs in Johto. At least I don't think so…"

"What's Johto like?"

"I love it. I mean, I guess its bias, I live there... But I really like it. Maybe one day you should come and visit me there some time?"

She smiled. "I would really like that. Would your mom be okay with that?"

"She would love it" sighed Ruby. "She loves having guests."

Sapphire smiled. "Yeah? Well, you never know, I might just visit some time."

Ruby smiled. "Well, that would be nice."

Birch and Sapphire didn't stay long after dinner. Norman and Birch talked about pokémon, reasearch and the Gym, the usual, and Sapphire talked mostly about tourist areas that the two of them should visit.

"Well" Birch said, standing up. "I have to be up early tomorrow, but I will see you all later. Ruby, if you want a pokémon, just let me know."

"Thanks."

"I wil see you later Ruby. Have fun tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you in a couple of days."

She smiled. "You sure will! Thanks for dinner Norman."

"You're welcome Sapphire."

Birch waved and he and Sapphire made their way out.

"I am glad the two of you are getting along so well."

"Yeah, she is great."

Norman nodded. "Well, Im going to clean up and head to bed."

"I'll clean up" Ruby offered.

"You sure?"

He nodded. "Sure am."

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night dad."

"Sleep well."

Ruby walked back into the kitchen and started washing up. It was handy to figure out where everything was located, but then he started to realise it too was simarly set up like his house. His mom obviously had sorted everything in this house to be as similar as possible to home.

He finished the last of the cleaning and looked around, happy with how it looked, and made his way to his bedroom, starting to feel nervous about the next days events.

He changed for bed and lay down, enjoying the comfort of the plush matress and new pillows, soon enough falling to sleep.

...

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for reading! Sorry its feels like one thousand days since I updated, but I will try my hardest to get some more chapters done!


End file.
